robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiplash
Whiplash was a series of Heavyweight robots built by Team Fast Electric Robots that competed in RoboGames 2015, and 2017. Although the first version did poorly, the second version proved extremely effective, winning the Silver Medal in RG17. Versions of Whiplash Whiplash (2015) The 2015 version of Whiplash was a two-wheeled robot armed with a vertical flywheel. It was simaler to Electric Boogaloo. It did not do well in competition, losing both of its matches. The weapon system from this version was later recycled for the 2017 version of Doom on you! ''' Whiplash (2017) The second version of Whiplash was a scaled down version of the team's BattleBots entry '''Splatter. It is a four-wheeled, black, box-shaped robot armed with a lifting arm with a flywheel embedded inside it. This version did extremely well in battle, scoring multiple upsets, and winning the silver medal in RoboGames 2017. An upgraded version of this Whiplash was confirmed to compete in season 3 of the Battlebots reboot. Robot History RoboGames 2015 Whiplash's first fight was against [[Whoops!|'Whoops!']]. This match started with both robots rushing at each other, with Whoops! instantly flipping Whiplash onto it's flywheel. Whiplash was stuck there for the rest of the fight, while Whoops! did a victory dance as Whiplash was counted out. This put Whiplash in the loser's bracket, where it faced [[Gruff|'Gruff']]. 'This match started with Whiplash and Gruff coming at each other, and Whiplash got flipped and stopped moving. Gruff pushed Whiplash into the wall where it was counted out, which eliminated Whiplash from the competition. RoboGames 2017 This version of Whiplash's first ever opponent was 'Frankinbot. This match started with both robots spinning up to speed, Whiplash then popped Frankinbot into the air with its flywheel, getting under it before lifting it. Frankinbot then got away but Whiplash gave chase, and lifted it again, this time against the wall where Frankinbot was counted out, and immobilized. This put Whiplash into the next round where it faced Vlad the Impaler II, this match started with Whiplash spinning up, and popping Vlad a few times, and attempting, and failing a few lifts. Whiplash then delivered a blow to Vlad that popped it up into the air before using the lifting arm to flip it onto its back. Whiplash then followed this up by flipping Vlad against the wall, and backing into its square as Vlad was counted out. This win put Whiplash in the Round of 12 where it faced Sewer Snake, this match started with Whiplash spinning up, and getting around to the side of Sewer Snake, and activating its lifter. This flipped Sewer Snake, nearly flipping itself in the process. Sewer Snake then got under Whiplash, but Whiplash countered with a lift,and started grinding at the underside of Sewer Snake with its flywheel. :"It seems Whiplash's lifter is perfectly angled to where it can get between Sewer Snake's own lifter." :— Mark Elam Whiplash then took Sewer Snake to the wall, and flipped it once again, and as Sewer Snake tried to self-right Whiplash nearly flipped it out of the arena. However Sewer Snake stayed in the ring, and Whiplash threw it around some more, this constant battering took its toll on Sewer Snake as it lost the chain for its lifter, stranding it upside-down. Whiplash then shoved Sewer Snake around some more before flipping it OOTA, but Sewer Snake managed to drive itself back into the ring, and continued the fight. Whiplash then shoved Sewer Snake around some more, and with 30 seconds left on thhe clock Sewer Snake slammed Whiplash. However this did not turn out well as Sewer Snake partially high centered itself on its top lifting forks as a result, slightly hindering its mobility. Whiplash then lifted Sewer Snake up, before flipping again it in the very last second of the match. Unsurprisingly the judges ruled the match 21-12 in favor of Whiplash, putting it in the Semi-Finals where it faced [[Swamp Thing|'Swamp Thing']]. This match started with Whiplash flipping Swamp Thing, Whiplash then preceded to hit Swamp Thing a couple times with it's flywheel. Whiplash also slammed Swamp Thing into the wall. Swamp Thing gets hit again with Whiplash's flywheel, flipping it over. Whiplash then lifts Swamp Thing, and launching it in the air with it's flywheel. After a couple more hits on Swamp Thing, Whiplash seemingly loses half of it's drive. After that, both robots were limping around, with Swamp Thing getting a few shots with it's flamethrower, and Swamp Thing was awarded the win. This put Whiplash in the loser's bracket, where it faced multibot [[Crash n' Burn|'Crash n' Burn']], this match started with Whiplash charging at Crash, only to come after Burn too. After chasing the duo, Whiplash then attacks Burn with it's flywheel and launched it out of the arena. Whiplash then started chasing Crash for a little bit, then attacking it with the flywheel and lifter, flipping it many times. Crash managed to get away from Whiplash, bumping into it a couple times, before they stopped the fight because they thought something breached the arena. It turned out to be a false alarm and the robots kept fighting. Whiplash and Crash attached each other, with Whiplash getting a few hits with it's flywheel. Whiplash then pinned Crash against the wall where it's wheels were off the ground. Whiplash did a victory dance as Crash n' Burn was counted out. This win put Whiplash in the next round against [[Touro Maximus|'Touro Maximus']], this fight started with Touro Maximus getting up to speed and tearing off a piece of Whiplash. Whiplash counters this attack by flipping Touro Maximus. Touro Maximus self rights and hits Whiplash a couple times with it's drum. Whiplash attacks Touro Maximus with it's lifter, flipping it several times. Whiplash continued to control the match with it's lifter until it got Touro Maximus stuck under the wall where it was counted out. This win put Whiplash in the next round where it faced Swamp Thing again, this match started with Whiplash charging at Swamp Thing. Whiplash tried to use it's lifter, but it could not get under Swamp Thing's wedge, while Swamp Thing attacked Whiplash it's flamethrower. Whiplash then got under Swamp Thing and got a few lifts in. Whiplash then got around Swamp Thing and flipped it over. Both robots then started pushing around each other while Whiplash was lifting Swamp Thing in the air a lot. Time ran out and Whiplash was awarded the win. This put Whiplash in the finals where they faced [[Original Sin|'Original Sin']], this match started with both robots charging at each other, with Whiplash going flying. Original Sin then started pushing Whiplash, but Whiplash flips Original Sin. After some more pushing between the two robots, Whiplash then continues to lift and flip Original Sin, but it gets away and starts pushing Whiplash again. Original Sin continues to control the match until time runs out. The judges score the fight in favor of Original Sin and Whiplash got the Heavyweight Silver Medal. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 6 *'Lossses:' 4 Outside RoboGames Whiplash competed in Season 3 of the Battlebots reboot in nearly the same configuration as its Robogames 2017 run, only sporting extra armor, and other upgrades. Whiplash did very well, becoming the poster bot for the season, and reaching the semi-finals before losing to the eventual champion Bite Force. Prior to this Fast Electric Robots competed with Splatter, a robot on which Whiplash was eventually based. However they failed to win a single match with Splatter. See Also *'Splatter '- Team Fast Electric Robots entry into the first two seasons of the Battlebots reboot on which Whiplash's design is based. *'Whiplash (Battlebots)' Honors Category:Robots Armed with vertical flywheels Category:Robots Armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots Armed with unique weapons Category:Robots from California Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Heavyweight Silver Medalists Category:Combat Robots Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Robots that have thrown an opponent Out Of the Arena Category:American Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners Category:RoboGames 2018 Dropouts Category:Allstars